Slenderman attacks
by Midnightwolf72
Summary: Just a quick story I wrote. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own slenderman. T for swearing


Slender

Lydia hated this part of her initiation. I mean, she could handle the pranks. They were nothing compared to her little brothers. And the humiliation portion was a breeze, many thanks to the pre-wine drink. But this, this was pushing it.

Lydia scaled the metal fence. It shook under her weight. The teenanger grumbled and lifted herself over the top. She landed lightly on the dead leaves below her on the other side. Lydia looked up and switched on her flashlight. Surrounding her was an endless sea of trees and trails. The dark was engulfing and cold, surrounding the college student. She shivered and pulled her coat tighter. She could see her breathe, fogging up the wind and being carried off into the distance, most likily to a safer place than where she was now. Shivering again, Lydia pulled herself together and began to walk down the winding trails.

The reason she was here was very simple. She wanted to get into a feterinity club. The Promise stones, they called themselves. They were the high up and mighty girls. They could control grades and make sure everything was going well in school for all members. But it was extremly exclusive club and very rarely do they take in newbies. Lydia was one of those newbies. She never thought they would actually say yes when she asked if she could be let in. She was one of those punk girls who would rather be indulged in a good, scary book while listening to heavy metal in her earphones. And she was more than willing to do all the tests. Except this last one.

The design of the final test was clear. To scare the everliving DAYLIGHTS out of the almost club-member. They would take a personal aspect of the person and use that to scare them. For example, a sufer. They would have to stay at a lake, in a small tiny boat, for the night. A bug-collector would have to have 15 spiders crawl all over her. But for Lydia, it was the legend of slender men that intrigued her. The legend that in the Woods of Slender, 8 pieces of paper are hidden. And if you find all 8 and return, you were claimed a hero. The catch was though, that you were stalked. Chased by a man, no, a THING. With no face but a head, long arms sweeping the grass below him as he walked, and long branch like objects protruding from his back. And if he caught you, well. Legend says that he kills you and destroys the evidence. So nobody will be able to find you. A dangerous situation. Perfect for a newbie.

Lydia kicked herself for letting herself be drawn into the group like that. She should have never tried to get in. The young girl swung her flashlight around the woods. "I bet there aren't even any pieces of paper here. The girls set me up to be humiliated." Lydia told herself.

Shaking more now, but mostly out of anger, Lydia pressed on the route she was taking. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just some trees. A few pieces of litter. A formation of rocks.

Lydia stopped cold. Wait, what was that last one? The now frightened girl slowly spun around. Yes, over there between those trees, three rocks stood in a circle. Taking a deep gulp, Lydia trugded over to the circle. They were big rocks. Not easy to move. And definitly out of place. The student paced around the strange sight, almost crying with fright. What was this thing doing here. She paused at a side, taking in its vastness. She then looked down, and stopped breathing.

A piece of paper. A simple; small, white piece of paper. Taped to the side of the rock. On it was a picture. Of a very tall man with a black face. Lydia began to let tears roll down her soft cheeks. Tossing her red hair back, she slowly reached out, and grabbed the paper. As soon as she did that, she instantly felt more scared. She then stuffed it and began to walked, a little faster now. Sweat was beading down the students face. _Could the legend be true? _she asked herself. _Could there really be a slenderman?_ Lydia began to slightly jog now. Infront of her, she could just make out the round shape of oil barrels. She smiled, and began to run towards them. Daring not looking back, she ran right past them. For she knew, when there were oil barrels, there were offices.

When Lydia got there, she cried out in relief at the sight of the large building. Not stopping, she ran in. She turned off her flashlight and walked into a room. How odd, she thought, there are no doors or lights. Taking in her surrounding, she began to breathe again.

"This has to be a prank, it has to be. The girls placed these papers here. Well, fine, I can play their little game."

Lydia's common sence had kicked in. Standing up tall, the young woman walked out of the room and explored the, what appeared to be, abondoned research lab. She knew it right away, for her uncle owns one, right in the middle of another forest. It was used to test someones mind in a insolated enviroment. _The expiriment must have not gone w. _Lydia thought. She noticed blood on the floor. Her heart banged at the sight of it. It looked fresh. But then she calmed herself and reminded herself that the club was just messing with her. Taking care to step around the mess, Lydia walked into the last room. Again, there was a note. This time reading the words

"Leave me alone"

Beside the letters was the same man. Lydia rolled her eyes. This was really alabret, every for the club. She picked up the note, and like she did before, stuffed in her black hoodie pocket. Again she got that feeling of being scared, but stronger. She dissmissed it though, turning around to leave the building. As soon as she got out however, she noticed something odd.

When she first started this, the moon was below the tree line. Lydia new the new months lunar patterns, so she knew that this night was the quarter moon. But as she looked up at the vast sky, she saw that the moon was full. Shining bright in the black emptyness of space. Lydia began to shake again. "God damn it." she whispered in frustration "Get a hold of yourself. You just read the chart wrong."

But she still couldn't stop shaking. Moving on, she flicked on her flashlight. Even with the moon in the sky, she couldn't see very well. For all she knew. she could be walking into a tree. Lyidia squinted and looked for another piece of paper. Instead, she came across a long, massive pipe. Looking hard, she saw another piece of paper. Sighing, she walked up to it. She didn't bother looking at it this time. She just stuffed it in her jacket and turned around. There, right in that very moment, was the moment the young girl saw him.

Standing in the shadows of the trees, Lydia saw a tall man, standing still. His face blank. Only white remained there. His longs were like baboons, grazing the grass because they were so long. And his back, his back was covered in what looked like giant spider arms. Infact, the only normal thing that appeared human on this man was the fact that he was wearing a pitch black suit. And he stood there, watching the girl. Not moving, not speaking. Just, watching.

Lydia was frozen to the ground. Her body was numb and ridged. She was like the man, not moving. All she could do was let a single tear roll down her pale and cold skin again. Finnaly, in a sudden bolt of engery, she screamed. As loud as she could. She then turned around, taking control of her legs, and ran as fast as she could. She never looked behind. She never stopped. She just kept on running. That was until, she needed to breathe. Panting slightly, she turned on her flashlight again. Taking in the envirment, Lydia began to cry. _Oh god, what had she done? _Crying still, she stood up, on her guard. _What was that thing? It couldn't be human. It couldn't even be an animal. It was an... IT. _Lydia looked all around her. She had to keep moving, but where? Then, out of her perifrial vision, she saw a small house up ahead.

"Oh thank the lord." she nearly yelled. She began to run again, heading towards the house. When she reached it, however, she noticed that it had its lights out. It also looked empty. A truck was outside, but it was rusted and old looking. She swore loudly and banged on the door. No one came. Swearing again, she went to the truck. It was empty too. The keys were gone. The door was locked. There was nothing the young girl could do. As she rounded the truck, another note entered her vision. Screaming, she ripped off the note and tore it to shreds. She let the pieces fall to the ground. and right before her eyes, they began to wiggle and move. Lydia gasped as they formed into the piece of paper again. She could read the words and pictures on it. The letters screamed in her head.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N O NO NO NO NO!"

Lydia yelled and picked up the paper. Stuffing it in her jacket pocket and calming down, she began to think hard.

"Ok, Lydia, THINK! This thing is after you for a reason right? Maybe you have to collect all the papers. Or else you die? Just keep moving on Lydia. Just keep moving."

Lydia looked up and gasped again. There was that thing again. This time not even hiding himself. The red head turned around and ran. This time going longer and farther. She never looked back. She almost didn't want to go forward, fearing what she may find. But she did.

Fast forward 3 hours

Lydia rested for only a moment. Damn that thing was fast. Panting hard, she reached down into her pocket. 7 pieces. Only 1 left to find. Then it would be over. Lydia sat back up and walked on into the darkness. She had dropped her flashlight at piece number 5, and she did not want to turn around and go back. The student began to job again, picking up the pace. The thing, the slender man she decided, was getting closer and closer. And she was just getting out of his reach each time.

Lydia looked around franticly. It was now her goal in life to find this piece of paper. She came aross a path she regonized and instantly followed it. It took her back to where she started the nightmare. Taking another breath, she looked up at the sky. The moon was still up, although it was probably around 4 in the morning. It was beautiful really, the moon. Shining bright, watching watching over the desperate student.

But there was no time for that now. Lydia leaned up and started sprinting again. This time in a new direction. It wasn't long until she came across an odd tree. No, not a tree. It was far to large to be one. Stopping, Lydia gazed up. It had no leaves, as far as she could tell. Suddenly, the feeling of being watched returned to the girl and she began to search for the paper. It took her ten minutes, as she was always watching her back. A sick sense washed over her as she rounded the last bit. Her vision became fuzzy, and she began to stumble. But she pressed on, mind set on beating this son of a barrel. Then she found it. The last piece. She smiled for the first time in the last 3 hours, and grabbed it.

She looked down, and she noticed the tears of happiness rolling down her face. It was all over. She could leave. Before she read the note, she promised herself that she would work harder and better in school. And she would love and respect and tolerate everyone she knew. That she would be a better person. But as she read the note, her heart faded. The sickness came like a typhoon, engulfing her. She began to shake.

_No, no it can't be._

Lydia began to cry harder. But this time in sadness and in fear. She wailed out in agony as she dropped the note. It floated to the ground and settled on some leaves. Above it, Lydia hugged herself and cried and prayed. She begged that the words be not true. That it did not read this sentence. That she read it wrong, and it was over. But she didn't. She read the words perfectly clear. And those words were the last thing she read before she screamed in terror.

I'm behind you

Lydia was swirved around by an unseen force and then lifted up into the air. Holder her by the neck, was the Slenderman. His face empty. Lydia cried out, in her last ragged breathe, "Please, why. Why are you doing this?" The thing looked at Lydia, and in a deep, terrifing voice that shook Lydia's bones, whispered with a mouth that wasn't there,

"Because you found the first piece..."

-x-

Mona swore under breath as she fell down onto a damp pile of leaves. Damn it, she thought, gazing down on her soiled clothes. This was new too. Shaking herself off, Mona stood up and looked at the fence behind her. Well, no going backing out now. The woman pulled her long hair back into a pony tail and pulled out her flashlight. She began to walk on a path, smirking. "Those club members don't know what they have done. I'm a natural at finding things"

Mona looked around the empty, lifeless forest surrounding her. Nothing was moving or speaking. The full moon was rising over the night sky, watching the woman look around. She muttered under her breath words that only she could hear. Unknown to her, something was watching her. Waiting. It was hidden until the time came. Until she made the mistake.

Mona walked down into a cut grove of trees. She gazed around, taking in the wierdness of the situation. Then she noticed the shade of white, hinding amongst the darkness. She smiled harder as she walked towards it. Not bothering to read it, she stuffed it into her jacket and turned around. Well, that was easy, she thought, only 7 more to go. And she stalked off, in search of the others. And right behind her, unknown to her yet, was someone else. He too was smiling, or else he would be if he had a nose. Speaking quietly, he whispered in that gravedigging voice of his...

"Gotcha"


End file.
